SRD:Duergar
=Duergar= Sometimes called gray dwarves, these evil beings dwell in the underground. Most duergar are bald (even the females), and they dress in drab clothing that is designed to blend into stone. In their lairs they may wear jewelry, but it is always kept dull. They war with other dwarves, even allying with other underground creatures from time to time. Duergar speak Dwarven and Undercommon. Combat Dwarves are experts in combat, effectively using their environment and executing well-planned group attacks. They rarely use magic in fights, since they have few wizards or sorcerers (but dwarven clerics throw themselves into battle as heartily as their fellow warriors). If they have time to prepare, they may build deadfalls or other traps involving stone. In addition to the dwarven waraxe and thrown hammer, dwarves also use warhammers, picks, shortbows, heavy crossbows, and maces. Duergar as Characters Duergar Traits (Ex): These traits are in addition to the hill dwarf traits, except where noted. * +2 Constitution, –4 Charisma. *Medium size. *A dwarf ’s base land speed is 20 feet. However, dwarves can move at this speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. *Darkvision out to to 120 feet. *Stonecunning: This ability grants a dwarf a +2 racial bonus on Search checks to notice unusual stonework, such as sliding walls, stonework traps, new construction (even when built to match the old), unsafe stone surfaces, shaky stone ceilings, and the like. Something that isn’t stone but that is disguised as stone also counts as unusual stonework. A dwarf who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if he were actively searching, and a dwarf can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A dwarf can also intuit depth, sensing his approximate depth underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up. Dwarves have a sixth sense about stonework, an innate ability that they get plenty of opportunity to practice and hone in their underground homes. * Stability: Dwarves are exceptionally stable on their feet. A dwarf has a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). * Immunity to paralysis, phantasms, and poison. This trait replaces the hill dwarf ’s +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. * +2 racial bonus on saves against spells and spell-like abilities. *Not reflected in the saving throw numbers given here. * Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—''enlarge person'' and invisibility as a wizard of twice the duergar’s class level (minimum caster level 3rd); these abilities affect only the duergar and whatever it carries. * Light Sensitivity: Duergar are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. * +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against orcs (including half-orcs) and goblinoids (including goblins, hobgoblins, and bugbears). * +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against creatures of the giant type (such as ogres, trolls, and hill giants). * +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks that are related to stone or metal items. * +2 racial bonus on Craft checks that are related to stone or metal. * +1 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. * +4 racial bonus on Move Silently checks. * Unlike other dwarves, duergar do not have weapon familiarity with the dwarven waraxe and dwarven urgrosh. * Automatic Languages: Common, Dwarven, Undercommon. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Giant, Goblin, Orc, Terran. * Level adjustment +1 * Favored Class: Fighter. The duergar warrior presented here had the following ability scores before racial adjustments: Str 13, Dex 11, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8. Challenge Rating: Duergar with levels in NPC classes have a CR equal to their character level. Duergar with levels in PC classes have a CR equal to their character level +1. Duergar, Psionic Duergar, 1st-Level Warrior Medium Humanoid (Dwarf, Psionic) Special Attacks: Duergar traits, psi-like abilities Combat A psionic duergar does not possess the spell-like abilities of standard duergars. Instead, it has psi-like abilities.'' 'Psi-Like Abilities:' 1/day—''expansion, invisibility. These abilities are as the power (or spell) manifested by a psion (or sorcerer) of the duergar’s Hit Dice (minimum 3rd level) and affect only the duergar and whatever he carries. Duergar as Characters Duergar characters possess the following racial traits. * +2 Constitution, –4 Charisma. *Medium size. *Duergar base land speed is 20 feet. However, gray dwarves can move at this speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load (unlike other creatures, whose speed is reduced in such situations). *Darkvision out to 120 feet. *Immunity to paralysis, phantasms, and poison. * +2 racial bonus on saves against spells and spell-like effects. *Stability: Duergar are exceptionally stable on their feet. A duergar receives a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). *Stonecunning: This ability grants a duergar a +2 racial bonus on Search checks to notice unusual stonework, such as sliding walls, stonework, traps, new construction (even when built to match the old), unsafe stone surfaces, shaky stone ceilings, and the like. Something that isn’t stone but that is disguised as stone also counts as unusual stonework. A gray dwarf who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if he were actively searching, and a duergar can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A duergar can also intuit depth, sensing his approximate depth underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up. Duergar have a sixth sense about stonework, an innate ability that they get plenty of opportunity to practice and hone in their underground homes. *Psi-Like Abilities: 1/day—expansion, invisibility. These abilities affect only the duergar and whatever he carries. Manifester level is equal to Hit Dice (minimum 3rd). *Naturally Psionic: Duergar gain 3 bonus power points at 1st level. This benefit does not grant them the ability to manifest powers unless they gain that ability through another source, such as levels in a psionic class. * +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against orcs (including half-orcs) and goblinoids (including goblins, hobgoblins, and bugbears). * +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against creatures of the giant type (such as ogres, trolls, and hill giants). *Light Sensitivity (Ex): Duergar are dazzled in sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. *Duergar have a +4 racial bonus on Move Silently checks and a +1 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. They have a +2 racial bonus on Appraise and Craft checks that are related to stone or metal. *Automatic Languages: Common, Dwarven, Undercommon. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Giant, Goblin, Orc, Terran. *Favored Class: Fighter. *Level Adjustment: +1. ---- Category:SRD Category:OGL Category:Monster